A Simple Remedy
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Weiss tended to overexert herself sometimes, and now was one of those times. Luckily, there was a simple remedy that Ruby herself – as Weiss' proud girlfriend – had concocted in order to cure what ailed her. [Dumb fluff].


**Based off a small tumblr prompt. I'm sure I've done similar things before, but here just take this, too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

A Simple Remedy

The forest around them swirled with masses of black bodies, bone masks stark white contrasts to the dark fur, crimson eyes ravenous for blood of a similar color.

Team RWBY had been fighting nonstop for over half an hour now, expending bullets and Dust and energy alike, muscles screaming in protest from the exertion, lungs straining for air.

Weiss hadn't been keeping track of how many Grimm she'd killed so far that afternoon, because there were always more to fight when she blinked again.

The entire team fought relentlessly, but Weiss was just getting _fed up_ with it now; it was the weekend, for crying out loud, and she just wanted to go back to her room and _s__leep__._

Everything was so _loud_, constant snarling and crashing, bodies smashing to the ground or through the trunks of trees, parts of the forest collapsing from the sheer force and wrath and power of it all. She could feel the vibrations of every roar that shook the air, their massive claws and hooves causing the ground to shudder and it was _annoying_ because she couldn't _concentrate_ like she needed to.

There were far too many of the monsters for one first-year team to handle alone, but then again, team RWBY wasn't just _any_ first-year team.

Weiss kept an eye on the others just to be safe, catching sight of Ruby propelling herself through the air by using the recoil blast of Crescent Rose's rifle. She hooked her scythe around throats and lopped off their heads with far too much ease for a fifteen-year-old girl. Her power was almost terrifying sometimes, and Weiss was more than relieved to be on her side; Ruby was passionate about everything from fighting to kissing, and Weiss knew firsthand just how much vigor she could put into both.

Blake and Yang did fine individually, but even better together. Yang would hold onto Gambol Shroud as Blake swung her in a wide arc, allowing the blonde to aim and shoot blazing blows to her enemies' faces.

Whenever she could, the brawler would land and hold out her arms, having Blake run at her and use her forearms and Ember Celica as stepping stones so Blake could make a jump that Yang's broader build couldn't quite manage.

It was only a second of peace Weiss had when she was allowed to assess her teammates' progress before another paw-full of claws swiped at her and she needed to jump back. She huffed in annoyance, nothing short of a growl of her own as she faced her next snarling opponent.

Another glyph, another leap, another dodge of the snapping fangs as she grunted and plunged the tip of her rapier into its spine and tore through the thick flesh until the body fell limp.

At this point, she was running purely on adrenaline and refused to let up now. Left and right, she cut them down, unaware of just how many beasts she was taking on by herself now.

But the rest of her team was well-aware, because Weiss was literally taking them _all _on.

She was moving much more quickly than the other three, and rather than pounce for the slower targets, the Grimm evidently were in more of a mood for chasing a moving one.

And Weiss didn't _care_. She'd take on every last one by herself if that meant finishing things up faster and getting back to her bed to collapse onto her pillow sooner.

With a short scream of frustration that released all of her pent-up fury and weariness, she pointed Myrtenaster's tip at the ground and shot out a chamber of ice. The soil underfoot went slick instantly, and she trusted her teammates to leap out of range, the three of them quickly gathering together several yards away. They watched as Weiss' ice froze over the feet of every last Grimm, about ten of them, effectively immobilizing them.

The heiress' next move was a brief instant of silence as she crouched in a ready position, gathering the strength in her limbs for one last all-out attack.

Then, she leapt, spiraling up into the air, shooting bolts of fire as she went. The path of the flames followed the tip of her rapier, ringing out like ripples on the disturbed surface of a pond. It burned every last beast, causing the guttural baying to melt into whimpering yelps.

The carcasses collapsed simultaneously, the remnants of the blaze floating down to melt the sheet of ice underneath, leaving the grass of the forest floor untouched and perfectly preserved beneath it.

Weiss landed from her soaring jump, panting heavily, her left hand clutching tightly to her rapier's handle as she used the weapon as a crutch to support herself.

As Blake and Yang paused to get their breaths back, Ruby dashed over to her partner, retracting Crescent Rose into its more compact form and slipping it into place on her belt just as she reached her girlfriend.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried out, giving a slight jump of excitement. "That was _incredible!_ I mean wow, you just- _wow!_" She bounced up and down on her heels.

Weiss gave her an exhausted look, but still managed to toss her ponytail importantly over her shoulder.

"Oh..._ that?_ That… was nothing…" Her panting breaths contradicted her smug words, and Ruby found it kind of amusing. Just a little.

Weiss tended to overexert herself sometimes, and now was one of those times.

Luckily, there was a simple remedy that Ruby herself – as Weiss' proud girlfriend – had concocted in order to cure what ailed her.

"Hey, c'mere, c'mere." She motioned Weiss to her, deciding not to wait any longer. She slipped an arm around the older girl to support her as the heiress sheathed her rapier at her hip, her weight light and trembling against Ruby's side. "Easy, eeeasy..." She coaxed Weiss to the ground, kneeling beside her, shifting over just a little to see her face better.

Weiss was still heaving for breath dryly, and it was raspy and sounded like it hurt; Ruby flinched just listening. She brushed Weiss' bangs aside gently, trailing her free hand over the heiress' cheek to keep her head up as she pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

She felt Weiss' clipped breath in her mouth, and Ruby pulled back accordingly to let her inhale, but kissed her again shortly afterward. She didn't want Weiss to be gasping so badly like that; she needed her to focus on calming down.

Ruby passed a bit of her own breath into Weiss' lungs, pulled back, let her exhale, and then repeated the process. She kept the kisses light and quick in accordance to the heiress' unsteady breathing, pulling away briefly to kiss her forehead instead.

"You're amazing, Weiss! You're the coolest – literally!"

Had she not been so exhausted, Weiss would have reprimanded her for the bad joke, but considering the circumstances now, she had no choice but to allow it.

She was certainly thankful for the distraction, that was for certain.

She closed her eyes, letting Ruby help her regain her bearings, concentrating her energy on the taste of the younger girl's lips; she could taste the sugary flavor of her morning cereal there.

Ruby continued to share kisses with her, not caring how long it took so long as Weiss felt better afterward. And besides, after the giant fight that had just taken place, she didn't imagine any more Grimm would come out to bother them.

Before very much longer, she felt her girlfriend's breath come easier, and her kisses became longer, slower, and a bit fuller.

Eventually, they'd forgotten where they were and why they'd started in the first place, and it took a loud "A-_hem!_" from Yang to bring them back to their senses.

Ruby smiled sheepishly as she pulled away, her tongue sticking out a little. "Sorry. I got carried away."

"Don't apologize..." Weiss sighed. She certainly hadn't been opposed to it, after all.

Ruby pushed her bangs aside again, placing a tender kiss to the bridge of her nose.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Good, I'm glad!" Ruby slipped her arms around Weiss' torso and squeezed her softly but firmly, letting out a sigh. "You really did a number out there today. You were pretty pale and shaky afterward – you had me worried!"

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I suppose it's a good thing you knew how to fix that."

"Heehee~"

"Ah-heh-heh-hem!" Yang's throaty cough interrupted them, and the two girls looked over to where she stood beside Blake several yards away, rolling her eyes. "You two finished yet, orrrr...?"

"Hey!" Ruby pouted. "I was helping her out!"

"Yeah, yeah, lil' sis. Just next time get a room, huh?"

"We're in a _forest_, Yang! No one said you had to stay in_ this particular section of trees!_"

"Aww, getting shy, eh Ruby?"

"Shut up!"

"Yang, that's enough." Blake said, and for a second, Ruby thought the Faunus girl was coming to her rescue until she went on. "Don't tease them so much. You could tell they were really enjoying it, right?"

"Oh, please!" Weiss snapped. "As if _you two _have never battled tongues before while on a mission!"

"_Battled tongues?!_" Yang guffawed. "Whoo-wee, that's a good one, Weiss!"

"Ugh... I'll freeze your bathwater tonight, just you wait..."

Ruby helped her partner back to her feet, supporting her limping gait as they rejoined with Blake and Yang.

"I'll give you a massage when we get back, Weiss," the brunette promised. "And I'll make you some coffee!"

"I'll hold you to that..." Weiss turned her head sideways and pressed a light peck to the girl's cheek, earning a delighted giggle from her.

Yang and Blake let them get ahead of them a bit, keeping an eye on them from behind. Only when they were out of earshot did Yang let out a long, needy, suggestive groan.

"Blaaaaake, _I'm_ kinda outta breath too~"

"Not yet you're not."

"Huh? Mmph-!" She hadn't been expecting Blake to take the bait so quickly and with such _fervor_. The Faunus girl grabbed a first-full of her partner's scarf before yanking her forward into a long kiss, halting them both in their tracks. Yang wasn't prepared for it and had neglected to fill her lungs properly beforehand.

Blake held out stubbornly long before she pushed Yang a step back, chin held high.

"_Now_ you're out of breath," she declared.

And wasn't that the truth. Yang all but wheezed as she stumbled after Blake, chuckling under her breath all the while.

They could all agree that there were worse things to be doing on a weekend.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh it just amazes me that something that took almost an hour to write is over and read in just a few minutes ;w;**

**Please review!**


End file.
